Doomed to be together
by EllenLembs
Summary: A new Vauseman story, post season 4. Mostly fluff and smut, but only after they figure their shit out and come out stronger (don't worry, they will). I loved these two during season 4, and I hope they make it in the series. Let's just say I want them to be together forever, and I'm gonna make sure they are in this story. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_A new Vauseman story! Loved them during season 4, and I think Taylor Schilling deserves every fucking award she could possibly get for this. Of course, I hate that Poussey had to die during this season ... She was an amazing character. I'm gonna miss her ... I'm gonna keep my focus on Alex and Piper though, I love the chemistry Laura and Taylor bring on the screen and Vauseman is my all-time favorite couple. Enjoy! (starting with some smut btw, I just had to write it)._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Orange is the New Black.**

Alex felt Piper push past her but not let go of her hand. They were close to the chapel, and Piper needed some alone time with Alex. She needed to get away from the gen pop of Litchfield, and since everyone seemed to run through the hallways anyway. The blonde pulled Alex into the chapel and turned around to face her as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Pipes? What's going on?"

Piper didn't say anything, she just pressed her lips against Alex's as soon as they stepped into the chapel. They had no idea of what was going on in the hallways, they could hear all the inmates cheering and yelling, but it didn't matter to them anyway. Piper needed Alex, needed to show her just how much she loves her and show her that she's _never_ leaving her side ever again.

Alex quickly responded by kissing her back hard, putting her arms around Piper's waist and pulling her flush against her own body. Piper moaned into her mouth and their tongues tangled together. Piper wasted no time and put her arms around her lover's neck, tangling her hands into black hair and pulling at it, knowing that Alex loves it when she does that. They continued almost fucking each other's mouth for a few minutes before Alex ran out of breath. Alex threw her head back to breathe, and Piper quickly attacked her neck. Piper was in love with that beautiful, pale neck. She licked, sucked and nipped at it until Alex became delirious.

"God. Pipes … please."

"Your wish is my command, Al. Tell me what you want."

"I want … I want you Piper Chapman. Make love to me. Let's hold hands."

"Mmmm, sounds good to me."

Piper untangled her hands and put them around Alex's waist, and Alex threaded Piper's blonde hair with her fingers. Slowly, she grasped the hem of Alex's sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. She threw it somewhere behind her, not caring at all where it landed. The white thermal soon followed, as well as Alex's other garments. When Alex was completely naked, Piper softly lead her to lie down on the floor. Before she could however, Alex quickly undressed her too.

Alex went to lie down on the chapel floor, pulling Piper on top of her. They both gasped as their naked bodies finally touched, and Piper felt her nipples harden instantly. Alex quickly opened her legs, wrapping them around Piper's hips and pulled her center down onto her own.

"Ooooooohhhh … Al. Oh my God."

"I know Pipes, it feels so good. Make me feel good babe."

Piper didn't say anything in response, instead she kissed Alex softly. Their lips pressed against each other and mouths opened and closed slowly. It felt like home, like they'd never spent more than a minute apart. Their kiss lasted quite a while, but Piper wanted nothing more than to love Alex in the way she deserved, so she broke the kiss and spent some time lavishing Alex's neck with sloppy, wet kisses. Alex started moaning and she couldn't stop, not when Piper was doing these things to her body.

"Pipes … please move down."

Piper complied and pressed a few kisses on her lover's collarbones before moving down towards Alex's beautiful, heaving chest. Her tits were moving up and down beautifully as the brunette continued to breathe heavily. The pink nipples were standing proud, and the blonde couldn't wait to wrap her lips around them. She shook her head, snapping out of her admiring look at Alex's beautifully toned body and moved her mouth so she could press a few kisses to the skin around her left nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

" _They still fucking smell like marzipan."_

Piper was still wrapped up in Alex with her lover's legs around her naked hips and decided to use it. She put one hand right next to Alex's head and kept herself upright on that arm while the other hand came up to cup Alex's right breast. Piper kept sucking on Alex's nipple, flicking it with her tongue and biting it softly while she played with her other nipple using her hand. Alex taught her well.

Alex threw her head back at the ministrations on her heaving chest. Piper knew that Alex loved nipple play, in the past Piper had made her wetter than ever before by just playing with her tits. Piper knew what this was doing to her lover, she could feel Alex's center release gush after gush of wetness and dripping down between them. She too was incredibly wet, this was the most intimate they'd been in a long time. She kept her mouth and fingers playing with Alex's nipples while she slowly started grinding her own center into her lover's.

"Fuck Pipes … Ooooh fuck – that's soo – so good."

"I know baby, I know."

Piper slowly grinded so Alex's clit kept touching her own and she could feel the wetness dripping down onto her inner thighs, onto the floor underneath them and some of it even got onto her lower abdomen, and also Alex's. Alex was on the brink of losing it. Piper was loving her like no one else ever could, and she knew her orgasm wasn't too far away now. She had her eyes closed all the time, but when she opened them, it was a sight for sore eyes. Piper wasn't looking into her eyes, instead she was looking down at where they were grinding on each other, completely focused on the task at hand.

Piper wanted to give her lover all the pleasure she deserved, and was extremely focused on making Alex cum. The blonde knew that she was the only one who could ever have this effect on the woman beneath her, and she was about to give her everything she could've asked for. She hit Alex's clit with her own over and over again while pushing herself up on one strained arm and occasionally bringing her other hand up to play with Alex's beautiful tits. Alex loved the view and fell apart in mere minutes after that.

"FUUUUUUCKKK! PIPES I'm cumming OOOH GOD I'M CUMMING! DON'T STOP PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

Piper could feel that this was the orgasm Alex needed. Alex needed release like this to take her mind off of the events of the last month. Piper would always do anything so she could help Alex. She'd made that mistake far, far too often and she needed to make it up to Alex. They hadn't talked through everything that had happened yet, but there was time for that. Now they needed to reconnect in the most intimate way possible.

Piper slowly grinded against Alex's center until she felt the last tremble go through her lover's body beneath her. Alex had tears building up in the corners of her emerald eyes and when she blinked, they slowly rolled down her temples and into her hair. Piper noticed, and kissed away the wet trail they left behind.

"Thank you Pipes. I needed that."

"I'm not done Al. Far from. Let me love you like I always should babe."

Piper leaned in to kiss Alex, not letting her say anything else. She knew that Alex would say something meant to reassure her, but Piper knew she made a hell of a lot of mistakes. She knew that Alex was ready to forgive her (or almost), like she always did, but Piper wasn't. She didn't know when she would be, but she wanted to solve everything. She wasn't sure that she would be able to, but she was sure as hell going to try.

The kiss lasted incredibly long, Piper didn't want to let go of Alex's lips. They were so soft, they always were, and Piper was almost in love with them. She loved the way Alex's lips quirked up when a smirk tugged at her lips. She loved the way they moved when Alex spoke in that deep voice. She loved kissing them, they were like rose petals that kept caressing her own. Piper needed air, and she broke the kiss to take a brief breath before she moved down, untangling Alex's legs around her hips.

After a few minutes of playing with Alex's still hard nipples, Piper moved further down, lavishing the toned abs of her lover with her tongue, licking and sucking, and with her teeth, nipping and biting it softly when she found a sensitive spot. She still knew how to get Alex all riled up, knew where her sensitive spots were and she was the only one to ever know those. Piper knew she would always be special for Alex, and she vowed to never, ever take advantage of it again.

Piper went further down until she was facing Alex's center. It looked exactly like she always remembered. It's strange, people say pussies are always incredibly ugly, but Piper loved looking at Alex's, found it hot and even beautiful; the way her arousal was always smeared all over, her lips open, her clit out from its hood and her pulsing opening. This was Alex in the most intimate way, and Piper loved it so much.

"Please … Pipes please."

Piper loved the way Alex's voice was dripping with sex, and she couldn't wait to make love to her baby. She leaned in and licked up her first taste of Alex in what seemed like forever. She always loved the way Alex tastes, ever since that " _I wanna taste what you taste like"_ -moment she could never get enough. She flattened her tongue and licked up from her lover's opening all the way to her clit, flicking it when she got there. She heard Alex almost yelp out at the feeling.

The blonde gently wrapped her lips around Alex's clit after she cleaned up most of the mess that was covering Alex's center. She sucked softly before releasing it with a light pop, immediately flicking it at rapid speed. Piper knew how to make love to Alex like no other, and she never forgot what got Alex going; never forgot how Alex would pull at her hair to signal that she was close to the edge; never forgot how her lover would arch her back and throw her head back, those delicious tits bouncing up and down as she did so.

Piper decided to devote all her attention to playing with Alex's clit. She wasn't finished yet, she was going to give Alex as many orgasms as she wanted, and she'd use her fingers later. Alex didn't need to be entered to come to an incredible orgasm, Piper knew that. She knew exactly what to do, and she did it. She took Alex's clit into her mouth and sucked hard all at once. She bit it gently, and that pushed Alex over the edge. Her head thrown back, her back arched up and her fingers tangled in Piper's blonde locks, just like always. Piper felt at home.

"Fuck Pipes … That was so good … Thank you."

Piper didn't respond right away, instead cleaning up Alex's wet center and pressing a soft kiss to Alex's clit before moving up Alex's naked body. She licked up the sweat that covered Alex's abdomen, breasts and neck. She ended with a passionate kiss on her lover's lips, pushing her tongue in Alex's mouth and caressing her tongue. The kiss came to a natural end and they both smiled.

"Thank you for letting me do this Al."

Alex only smiled, a genuine smile that reached her eyes. Piper loved that smile, especially when it was directed at her like now. It made her feel like she was at the center of the world, and she always was that to Alex; Piper again felt like an idiot for ever letting Alex go. She had asked Alex the question: "If you could go back in time and do it all again, would you?" Alex had answered confidently that she'd do it differently, and Piper was originally upset but quickly let it go when she saw Alex's eyes.

The truth was: much like Alex. She'd do it differently too. If she could do it again, she'd never ever leave Alex. She'd stay by her side, as her girlfriend was and always would be the love of her life. They were "doomed to be together", and Piper felt like slapping herself in the face for not realizing it.

"What are you thinking Pipes?"

"Hmmm?"

"You were deep in thought babe. What's going on?"

"Nothing Al. I just … I just realized that I fucked up so many times, and I don't know how you can still be like this, letting me do this …" Piper sighed as she trailed off, looking at her hands. She was lying next to Alex now, facing her, pushed up on one elbow. She loved the view, but she couldn't look in Alex's eyes right now. She had hurt the love of her life so many times, Alex should be hating her and she'd deserve it.

"Pipes … Look at me please?" Piper slowly raised her eyes until they locked with Alex's and she could see the love in them. She felt the tears build up in her eyes; she knew she didn't deserve this. Alex shouldn't love her, they were good now, and Piper would try everything she can to keep it up, but she had a feeling she'd fuck it up again.

"Pipes listen … You're the love of my life okay? Yeah, you fucked up big time, and I'm not gonna say that it's okay, because I'm not sure it is, but it will be. It will be okay babe, we'll be okay. I love you Pipes, and I need you. We're gonna make it kid. I know it."

"How can you say that Al? You shouldn't love me, I don't deserve it. I don't understand why you're not hating me, you should be hating me. I almost got you killed by bringing you back here, I didn't believe you when you said that someone would come for you, and I wasn't there. I wasn't there when you were in pain. I wasn't there, I was too busy trying to become something I'm not. I wasn't there Al." Piper was on the brink of sobbing at the end of her rant, but it was cut short when she felt Alex press her lips against her own.

"Damn you can ramble kid. Look … We need to start communicating way better if we wanna have a shot at a real relationship in the future. Yeah, you fucked up, but so did I. Let's not forget that I'm still the reason you're in here. Yeah, you broke my heart by leaving, but I understand now. And breaking someone's heart isn't a crime. I took advantage of you, and I'll never forget it. I'm sorry too Pipes."

"I'm so sorry Al. I'm so so fucking sorry. I hope that you find a way to forgive yourself, because I already did … Yeah it was kind of shitty, but otherwise we might not have met again. You're the love of my life too Al. I need you to be myself, and call me on my shit. I'm really sorry for everything I've done."

"It'll be okay Pipes. We'll be alright. Let's just always take time to talk alright? If we can do that, I know we're gonna be alright."

"Okay. Thank you so much Al. Thank you for picking me up out of the gutter."

Alex pulled Piper into her arms, feeling the soft blonde locks coming up against her shoulder. She put her hand on Piper's naked waist and her other hand on Piper's cheek. Piper threw one leg over Alex's waist and used one hand to gently play with her lover's breast. The blonde looked up, the brunette looked down and their lips met gently. The kiss was broken when a gunshot-sound rang through the entire building.

"The fuck was that?"

 _So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back already! I just wanted to get this out. It's mostly smut again, with a bit of fluff added to the mix. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Things had considerably calmed over the past few days. The gunshots that Piper and Alex heard while they were in the chapel were apparently some sort of warning shots, into the ceiling. Most of the COs were fired that same day. Everyone got to talk about what happened during the silent protesting. All the stories matched each other, and Caputo had a very clear view on what exactly happened that night. It was _nothing_ like Piscatella and the other guards had told him.

They had killed an inmate without reason.

Caputo fired Piscatella on the spot, and the former captain and CO Bayley were charged with involuntary manslaughter. They were both sent to court, and got prison sentences that were considerably shorter than when this situation would happen in the outside world, but the women were relieved to hear it nonetheless. Justice prevailed, and that was most important.

Like Piper said, the whole murdered-guard-situation was wrapped up pretty quickly. They couldn't find proof on the body, seeing as that it was too far gone already. Lolly was still down at Psych, seeing as she told Healy that she did it. She had killed that guard. Alex did still feel incredibly guilty, and more than once thought of confessing it all, even though she knew that Piper would kill her if she did. She didn't, but that didn't mean that she was doing alright.

She was far from okay.

Flashbacks that came up during the day were horrible, often causing Alex to stop whatever she was doing for a minute or two. She needed to stabilize her breathing and close her eyes tight to push away the images of the blood, Aydin's body parts and so much more. She was most afraid of the night though. Every single night, she'd have the most horrifying nightmares that had ever tortured her. When Piper left her all those years ago, she thought she was going through the worst period of her life, but it was nothing compared to this.

In her nightmares, she was killed in so many ways that she lost count. Lolly didn't come to save her, or Aydin killed her before he killed Alex, or Aydin found Piper instead of her and killed her to hurt Alex. The scenarios were different, but they all had the same result: tossing and turning, screams filling the dorm and Piper jumping out of bed every single time to soothe her. She'd scream out horribly, waking up almost everyone, but it was always Piper who was there within seconds.

Alex noticed that Piper did everything she could to make her feel better, just like she promised.

This night was no different. Alex had a dream that instead of Lolly, Piper came into the greenhouse and Aydin used his gun to kill her right in front of her own eyes. She was sobbing and Aydin shot her too quickly after that. She woke up startled, but Piper's soft hands were touching her face and she focused on her beautiful face in the dark of the dorm.

"Shhhh, it's okay Al. I'm here, you're safe, it's alright shhhhh." Piper continued whispering softly until she felt Alex calm down a bit. She kept stroking her face, knowing that Alex needed that skin-on-skin contact. Alex slowly pushed herself up on one elbow and looked at Piper crouched down in front of her. Even in the dark, her blue eyes were still as clear as day and Alex could see the worry in them.

"Thank you Pipes."

"I'm here baby. I'll always be here. Are you okay?"

"Not really, that nightmare was fucking horrible." Alex shook her head to rid herself of the images of that nightmare.

"Anything I can do?"

"Hmmm. There's one thing …" Alex didn't say anything else, instead she just scooted back so her back was almost against the wall and lifted the blanket. Piper knew what she meant when she did this and didn't wait to crawl into the bunk with her. She turned onto her side so she was facing Alex, she wanted to see her beautiful face, well as much as the dark room allowed her to.

Alex slowly put one arm around Piper and pulled her flush against her underneath the covers. They were taking up about half of the small prison bed, but they needed to be close to each other. Piper needed to feel Alex's relaxed body against hers so she could be somewhat sure she was alright, Alex needed to feel Piper close to be sure that she wasn't dreaming this.

Piper pushed her head into Alex's neck, knowing she'd fit right in. They were two pieces of the same puzzle, their bodies fit together in whatever position they were in. Alex slowly rolled onto her back and pulled Piper half on top of her. The blonde's head ended up on Alex's chest, right where her heart was and Piper could hear it beating rapidly. This wasn't good.

Trying to reassure Alex that she was still here, and wouldn't leave, Piper pressed a kiss onto the spot where she felt Alex's heart beating, over her nightshirt. Alex sighed deeply, she loved it when Piper did that. Piper was still here, and she wouldn't go anywhere until the sun came up and the guards would start waking people up, Alex knew that. She nuzzled Piper's messy hair, pressing a kiss into it and keeping her nose close to it so she could smell that typical Piper scent. Piper reciprocated by nuzzling into Alex's soft chest, she too taking a deep breath through her nose so she could smell Alex.

"Go to sleep Al. I'm here now, it's gonna be okay."

Alex fell asleep fairly quickly, considering the horrible nightmare. Piper sighs, feeling Alex's even breath underneath her head. _Thank God she fell asleep_ , Piper thinks. _She needs it, big time_. Piper also knew that this wasn't Alex's favorite position, and she softly moved Alex so she was laying on her side, facing away from the wall. She got onto her side as well, pushing her back into Alex slowly. Automatically, like nothing had ever changed between them, she felt Alex wrap her arm around her waist, and her nose coming up against her neck. Piper loved being in bed with Alex like this.

 _Home_. _Finally._

Piper followed suit, falling asleep with Alex's hot breath on her neck and a soft, familiar arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She woke up feeling like they were still in their apartment in upstate New York, but as soon as she opened her eyes did she realize that she didn't have much time left; the guards of Litchfield would soon make their rounds to wake people up. She didn't want get Alex in trouble, so she decided to get out of bed now and write her a quick note.

It took some prying, but Alex, still fast asleep (and not having a nightmare for once) loosened her grip on Piper's waist enough for the blonde woman to crawl out of bed. She crouched onto her knees and looked at Alex sleeping peacefully. These were the times Piper really fell in love with her all over again. She looked so beautiful and young, and Piper was reminded of the many, many times she got to watch Alex sleep all those years ago.

Time was running out, and she quickly went to grab a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a little note for Alex, and softly put it underneath her pillow, lifting it just high enough so she could put it underneath but also have the edge sticking out. Alex had to find it after all. She pressed a soft kiss on Alex's lips and looked at the CO bubble. Seeing that she was clear to go, she quickly but softly went over to her own bunk and crawled back into bed. Red was already up and working in the kitchen, and her two other bunkmates were still asleep, so she stepped onto the chair and laid down on her bed.

Alex woke up and hoped that Piper would still be there. She was disappointed to find Piper gone, but seeing as the sun was starting to come through the light curtains of the dorm, she understood that they might've gotten into trouble soon if she didn't go back to her own bunk. Alex woke up before the guards started doing rounds and saw a little piece of paper sticking out from underneath her pillow. She slowly pulled it out from under her pillow and opened it. She immediately recognized Piper's handwriting, who else could it be.

 _Al, I'm sorry that you have to wake up alone. I really had to go, I didn't want you to get into trouble because of me. I'm going to my own bunk, so when you're awake and the guards are doing their rounds, come find me. I hope you slept well, I know I did. I'm always here for you._

 _XX Pipes_

Alex smiled softly at the sweet things written onto the little slip of paper. A guard passed, waking up everyone but her in the bunk and she got up as soon as the woman left. She pulled on her grey sweatpants and quickly grabbed her stuff to wash up so she could head over to Piper's bunk. The blonde too was awake already, she was out of bed in a split second and she quickly grabbed her toilet bag, waiting for Alex to arrive. She waited outside her bunk and smiled softly when she saw the older woman approaching.

The guard was gone for some reason, so Alex wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Piper's middle. She kissed the blonde's cheek and could feel the smile tugging at Piper's lips. Piper was always cheerful in the mornings, unlike herself, but this morning was the best morning she'd had in quite a while.

"Good morning Pipes."

"Morning Al. How'd you sleep?"

"Like an angel. Thank you for joining me. I needed that."

"No problem Al. Glad I could help. How're you feeling now?"

"A lot less tired, but the anxiety still isn't gone. Do you think it'll ever go away?"

Piper took a second to reply as she wasn't sure about that herself. She wound her arms around Alex's neck softly and pressed her face into Alex's neck for a few seconds before pulling back.

"I'm not sure, but I'll sure as hell do everything I can to make it go away." Alex could only smile, Piper was really changing. It was very clear to the brunette that Piper was going to try everything to bring the old Alex back, well except for the drug-dealing part. She loved Alex's persona, and she was hell-bound on bringing that back. The sarcasm, the smirks, the continuing innuendos she'd hide in every sentence, Piper loved them and she knew it would take time, but she would try everything. She had to.

"Care for a shower?"

"Sounds good to me Pipes. Let's go."

Alex untangled her arms from around Piper's waist, instead grabbing the hand that wasn't holding anything from around her neck and intertwining their fingers. Their hands fit together like they always did; the two pieces of the same puzzle. She pulled Piper behind her and into the hallway. It didn't take them long to reach the shower block, and they were among the first to arrive. It was quite surprising, seeing as the prison was way overcrowded.

They didn't care though; this meant that they could shower without disturbance. They undressed each other, needing to feel that connection constantly. Piper cupped Alex's face once they were completely naked, and their eyes locked. The love they felt for each other was palpable.

"You alright Al?"

"I'm okay Pipes. I'm okay."

Alex was genuinely surprised about how many times Piper asked her that question. She didn't mind though, it showed that Piper cared about her, and wanted to make her feel better. She took a step forward so her body was pressed against Piper's and pressed a gentle kiss to the lips she found at about an inch away from hers. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of Piper's soft skin of her arms coming up against her hips.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?"

"Pipes … Would you mind getting into a shower with me instead of showering apart?" Piper was a bit surprised by the question. Yes, she and Alex had sex a few days ago, and everything seemed okay between the two of them, but they hadn't showered together in so long. When she looked into Alex's eyes, she saw the desire and love in them, and the decision was made. She could never say no to Alex.

"Sure. Turn on the water, I'll grab the towels." Alex quickly went into a stall and Piper picked up the towels. She hung them over the stall divider and then walked straight into Alex's open arms. Showers and baths again were her happy place. She loved into getting one with Alex, whether it was here at Litchfield or any other place in the world. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and relished in the feeling of wet skin on wet skin. Their connection had always been deep, and now it was no different.

Alex lowered her head until she could press her lips against Piper's neck. She had all her hair over one side, so the other side was all clear and Alex kissed it over and over again. She could feel Piper's moans against her lips. She smirked, she still knew all of the blonde's sensitive spots, and she wouldn't be able to forget them even if it could save her life. Alex fucking _loved_ Piper's neck. The skin was incredibly soft, and she knew that Piper would always throw her head back, just like she was doing now to give Alex more space. Alex moved her mouth up and down all over every patch of skin she could reach.

Piper ran her hands all over Alex's strong, naked back. She grasped the nape of the brunette's neck, pulling at it as Alex started sucking on her pulse point lightly. She hoped Alex would mark her, she wanted the entire prison to know that she was taken. When Alex pulled back way too soon, Piper pushed her back to the spot.

"Please Al … Please mark me." Alex could only smirk, she loved it when Piper begged for something. She would gladly mark the blonde, she too wanted everyone to know that Piper was hers, and hers only. She had always been extremely possessive when it came to the younger woman, and it hadn't changed a bit over the years. She bit Piper's pulse point for a few seconds before sucking it into her mouth. When she knew that Piper would have pretty dark pink mark on her neck, she let go of the sensitive skin but let her tongue run over it a few times.

"Hmmm … That feels so good." Piper was almost in heaven. Alex's hands were all over her naked, wet body, rubbing her back, her ass and inner thighs, and her mouth was on her face, neck and collarbones. She gave Piper one more hickey, a bit higher up in her neck before kissing the blonde deeply. Piper quickly reacted and pushed her tongue against Alex's.

Alex knew that they didn't have that much time left before other inmates would arrive in the bathroom. She broke the kiss, moving her head down until she reached Piper's perky tits. Alex loved them so much, the way her nipples were almost always hard and standing up for her. She sucked one into her mouth and brought one hand up to play with the other.

Piper threw her head back at the feeling. She too knew that time was running out, and she put one hand on Alex's black hair and softly pushed her down to signal where she needed the older woman. Alex grinned as she released Piper's nipple with a pop and quickly went down onto her knees. She lightly pushed Piper back until she hit the wall behind them and threw one leg over her shoulder.

Alex had always been extremely good at making Piper orgasm incredibly quickly, and fuck all if she'd forgotten how to do it. Piper fell apart in a matter of minutes, Alex had reduced her to a shaking and panting mess above her. When the brunette felt that Piper was stable enough, she unhooked the blonde's leg from around her shoulder (it had pressed into her shoulder blade as the blonde came), and stood up. She took Piper into her arms and kissed her deeply. She reached behind Piper to turn off the water and grabbed the towels.

"What do you say we go for breakfast and then head down to the suburbs to cuddle? Seeing as we're not working today …" Alex wanted nothing more than cuddle with Piper all day, much like they used to do in the beginning of their relationship. The older woman could spend days, even a week doing nothing else but fucking Piper until she was exhausted and then cuddling up underneath the covers.

"Sounds good to me Pipes. Let's go."

* * *

An hour later, Alex and Piper were in the dorm again, stepping into Alex's bunk. Alex sat down on the mattress, smiling up at Piper as she went to lie down. She crawled back until her back nearly hit the wall behind her, and she beckoned Piper into her arms. Piper went to lie down so she was facing Alex, putting her head as close to the raven-haired woman as possible. Alex put the arm that wasn't under the blonde's neck on her waist and pulled her even closer, so close that almost every part of their bodies were touching.

Piper fit her head in between Alex's head and shoulder, fitting in perfectly. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply; it smelled like home. Alex nuzzled the blonde hair that was covering Piper's cheek, pushing it out of the way. She placed soft kisses all over every patch of skin she could reach, and Piper sighed contentedly.

"I love you Pipes."

"Al …" Piper quickly looked up, wanting to start the discussion with Alex. She loved hearing those words falling from Alex's pink, feminine lips, but she knew it was way too soon. Alex shouldn't have said it already. She opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by her favorite pair of lips against her own.

"Pipes listen … I know I probably shouldn't have said this already," Piper wondered how Alex could read her mind like that. "Look … You're the love of my life kid, and I'll always love you more than I probably should. I can't help it, you're my person … So yeah, I love you. Whatever happens, as long as you promise me we'll get through it together, I'm willing to try this again … What do you say beautiful?"

"Al … I love you too. I fucking love you so much … I _promise_ that we'll get through everything like we used to do in the beginning, together. I'm sorry for abandoning you so many times, I should've been there for you in the past. I know I still have a lot to make up for, but I swear I'll do everything I can to regain your trust. I think that as long as we … take it day by day … we could make it … I'm willing to try as well Al."

"You not gonna ask it?"

"Ask what?"

"You know …"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about … why don't you ask me?"

"Okay fine."

Alex quickly crawled over Piper and onto the floor beside the bed. She got down on one knee and took Piper's hand into her own as soon as the blonde turned around to face her. She laughed when she saw Piper's horrified expression, an honest laugh that sounded like music to Piper's ears. She couldn't help but grin.

"Fuck you Alex."

Alex didn't say anything, instead she crawled back into bed, softly pushing Piper back so she was in between the wall and her body. She kissed Piper deeply while putting one arm underneath Piper's head and the other around the girl's waist. The kiss lasted quite some time and when Alex pulled back she was smirking.

"Mmmm. Yes. Fuck me."

Piper smiled broadly, this was the Alex she fell in love with. The cocky ex-drug dealer who found double meanings in almost every sentence, the woman who feared nothing, who basically ran the drug ring. Piper kissed Alex deeply until they were running out of breath. They pulled back, but only an inch, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Al?"

"Yeah?" Piper knew that Alex could almost see the words that were about to fall from her mouth in her eyes. They both smiled genuinely, and Piper took the plunge.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah Pipes, I'll be your girlfriend."

And that was that.

* * *

 _Hope I'm not moving too fast. I just wanted to establish their relationship, at least as much as possible before taking this story further. Piper's really going through some changes, as you can see._

 _Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Back already! Just updated my other OITNB story, Fate or Plans, too so if you're interested ... Trying to keep things light between our two girls in this chapter, let me know if you think it worked ... I'm not that good at writing banter. So, yeah ..._

 _Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think. I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites, it means so much. I'm not kidding you, it feels good to know that there's people out there who like reading my drabbles._

* * *

"Chapman!"

Piper heard Nicky yell at her from a distance. She was on her way to the dorms when Nicky speed-walked to catch up with her. Piper only looked sideways to acknowledge Nichols' presence. She really didn't want to deal with Nicky right now, she wanted to be in Alex's arms. But, she knew she wouldn't get away as easy as the last time Nicky started questioning them at the dinner table.

"Hey Nicky."

"So? You got something to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Piper was lying through her teeth, of course she knew what Nicky was talking about. Alex, over the past two days, had given her at least five hickeys and they were very much visible. No matter what Piper tried to do with her hair, she couldn't get them covered up. Secretly, she didn't mind, she always loved it when her girlfriend marked her. She started grinning when she thought about the copious amount of sex she and Alex had over the past few days. The "active crime scene" on construction ground was something good after all.

"Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about! I'm talking 'bout those pretty pink marks all over your neck. Damn, you look like Vause demolished you instead of fucked you."

"Who said she didn't?" Piper was still quite sore. She and Alex had found a very lonely supply closet that was quite spacious, and let's just say, they didn't leave for hours. Alex was growing back to her old sexual self, even though she still had nightmares and PTSD. They had fucked in every position they could think of. She was still walking next to Nicky, but when she thought about everything they did yesterday, she couldn't help but get hot and bothered. Nicky of course noticed.

"Chapman. Hey. Stop mind-fucking ya girl and tell me all the crazy shit."

"I'm not telling you anything Nicky." Piper and Nicky arrived in their dorm and walked into Alex's bunk. Alex wasn't there yet, and Piper was incredibly disappointed. She had hoped to meet Alex here, seeing as she disappeared as soon as dinner was over. She had no idea what Alex was up to, but she wanted to kiss and cuddle with her. They could fuck for days if they had the time, but now, Piper needed cuddles from her girlfriend.

"So, what's going on between you two?"

"None of your damn business Nichols." Piper wanted to open her mouth to answer Nicky, but was cut off by the sultry voice of her girlfriend. She looked at the entrance of the cube, and there Alex was, her black hair dripping wet and she was wearing her white top and grey sweatpants.

"Oh come on! You ain't telling me that there's nothing going on here! You guys are fucking the shit out of each other every day, don't think I don't know."

Piper and Alex looked at each other. They knew they weren't exactly being extremely secretive about their relationship and the copious amount of sex they were having, but they always did those things during the day while almost everyone was at work.

"What are you talking about Nichols?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say that someone was strolling through the hallways when she heard screaming coming from a certain supply closet …"

Piper's eyes widened. She had screamed Alex's name at the top of her lungs more than once during those hours of fucking. Alex too had a few very intense orgasms herself as they grinded against each other. In the beginning, they were trying to keep quiet, and tried to listen out for people walking by, but by the time Piper was having her third consecutive orgasm, neither woman cared anymore.

Alex could only chuckle. Of course, Nicky Nichols had to walk by just when one of them was having an earth-shattering orgasm. She didn't mind, but she knew Piper still had some shame in letting people hear them have sex. When they were living together all those years ago, going from hotel to hotel, it didn't really matter how loud Piper was while Alex fucked her seven ways 'till Sunday. They were out of that hotel room in a matter of days or maybe weeks.

Alex went to sit down next to her girlfriend and pulled a blushing Piper into her arms. She laughed out loud at Nicky's shit-eating grin as she felt Piper hide her face in her neck. She pressed a kiss onto Piper's crown, and she felt the blonde's lips meet her neck. She felt open-mouthed kisses against her pulse point, and before she knew it, Piper was sucking at the soft skin. She tried everything to suppress a moan, but couldn't.

"Alright love birds. I'll leave you to your little fuck-fest. Next time invite me though, I'd love to watch."

"You wish Nichols. Get out of here." Piper pulled away from Alex's neck so she could glare at Nicky when she walked out of the cube. The moment she was gone, Piper attacked Alex's lips. Because of the momentum, Alex fell back onto the mattress, pulling Piper with her so she was lying on top of her. The kiss was never broken though, instead growing in intensity.

Piper pulled away as she felt Alex running out of breath and she quickly placed her lips on Alex's pulse point and started sucking. Alex threw her head back, giving Piper more space to work with, and Piper greedily went for it as soon as she felt that she had given her a decent purple mark. She moved up a little higher until she was kissing the underside of Alex's jaw, and she sucked the sensitive skin into her mouth.

"Pipes … What are you doing?"

"Just getting us even."

Alex knew what Piper was talking about. During those hours of fucking, Alex had left marks all over Piper's body, but quite a few of them were on her neck where everyone could see them. Piper wanted to mark Alex too so people knew they were together. Alex moaned out softly, only encouraging Piper to continue her actions. She left a few pink marks along Alex's pale neck and felt her girlfriend squirm beneath her.

"Mmmm Al. Did you enjoy that?"

"Fuck yeah babe. Come up here and kiss me." Alex tried to pull Piper up so they were face to face, but Piper was having none of it. She kept her mouth on Alex's neck and collarbones while pushing herself up on one arm. The other, she let trail down between their hot bodies until she reached the waistband of Alex's sweats.

"Let's see how wet you are baby." Piper locked eyes with Alex's darkened green ones and let her hand slip into Alex's sweats and panties. She felt the abundance of heat and wetness coming from Alex's center and she gasped. Alex was _very much turned on_.

 _Fuck._

Piper couldn't help but moan out when she felt her fingers glide through Alex's folds. Alex too moaned, she already wanted more. Piper wasn't even teasing her, but Alex got really worked up by all the sexy, sloppy kisses Piper gave her in the neck. She loved when Piper did that. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting her back arch up into Piper's body as the blonde touched her sensitive clit.

"Fuck _Pipes_."

"I know Al. You're so fucking wet …"

Piper rubbed Alex's pulsing clit softly until she felt that Alex was near the edge. She knew she could get Alex to cum like this, but it didn't take away her excitement. Only Piper could get her worked up enough so that the brunette didn't need to be entered to have an orgasm. After a few minutes, Alex shuddered and moaned Piper's name as she came. Piper noticed that Alex wasn't wearing a bra anymore as she could see her hard nipples through the top. She leaned her head down and sucked one of them into her mouth through the fabric while Alex was coming down from the high.

"Mmmmmm Pipeeer … god babe that feels good." Piper didn't stop playing with Alex's nipple until she felt Alex's body calm down completely. She let it go with a pop and took her hand out of her girlfriend's panties. She sucked her lover's juices from her fingers before leaning down to kiss Alex. She couldn't wait to share her taste with her. Their tongues tangled together beautifully but they were interrupted by Alex's bunkmates coming in.

Piper broke the kiss and sat up next to Alex, who was still lying down. Alex pushed herself up so she was on one elbow and looked at her girlfriend. Piper's eyes were darkened and she kept licking her lips. She put her hand on the nape of the blonde's neck and pulled her down for another intense kiss. They heard whistles coming from the other people in the bunk, but they couldn't care less. The entire prison was allowed to know that they were a couple.

"I have to go Al. Count's in a few minutes …"

"Okay. Will you come back?" Alex hated being vulnerable, depending on Piper like this. But damn it, she needed the blonde. She needed to feel her close to her body, needed to feel the soft skin and hot breath somewhere. She and Piper shared the most intense connection two people could ever have, and Alex was not ready to give it up. Not again.

"Sure. See you later Al."

"Later Pipes." Piper went to stand up but couldn't get away without Alex slapping her ass. Alex loved Piper's ass, and the blonde knew it. She turned around and smiled at Alex with a shit-eating grin on her face before blowing a kiss in her direction and going back to her own bunk. Alex smiled, it almost felt like the good old days.

"Oh Alex, this is so sweet."

"I wanted to thank you for being there, all the time."

Piper and Alex had found a way to sneak to the chapel after lights out. Alex had arranged something to treat Piper. The chapel's candles were all lit, arranged around a few blankets that were put out on the floor in front of them. Alex had gone to commissary to buy them some snacks to eat. The prison food still sucked, so they could use something tasty.

"Sit down Pipes."

Piper complied and went to sit down on the blankets, but not without grabbing Alex's hand and pulling the brunette down with her. She pulled harder than she suspected, and Piper fell onto her back, and Alex fell forward, on top of her.

"Hi there."

" … Hi."

"You alright?"

"I'm great now. You?"

"I'm alright."

Piper and Alex both had shit-eating grins on their faces. They didn't expect this to happen, but nonetheless, it felt great. Alex rolled off Piper's body and sat up, but lent Piper a hand so she too could sit up. They sat, facing each other, and Alex handed Piper a bag of chips that was on the pile next to them.

"Here you go Pipes."

"Thanks Al."

Piper opened it and held it out to Alex for her to take one. Alex smiled genuinely and picked one out of the bag before pushing it back towards Piper. Piper smiled and started eating almost everything in the bag, except for the odd times that Alex would ask her for one. Alex too had some snacks, but she could tell that Piper was quite hungry. The constant worry was getting to the brunette, but also to the blonde in front of her. They were both losing appetite, Piper even more so than Alex.

They worked their way through the entire pile of snacks. Chocolate bars, chips of all kinds, and many more got stomached by the couple. After that, Alex moved over to Piper so she basically forced her back onto the floor and hovered over her. Tonight wasn't about sex, they didn't have the time anyway, but Alex wanted to show Piper how much she appreciated the enormous amount of effort the blonde put into helping her recover from the recent events.

Alex went to lay down her body on top of Piper's, keeping herself up by her elbows next to Piper's head. She moved her head down until her lips connected with the blonde's, and they kissed languidly and slowly. Secretly, these were Alex's favorite type of kisses. Sure, she loved devouring Piper's mouth or the other way around, but there was something about the kisses like the one they were sharing right now that made her heart skip a beat. It was pure, pure love.

The kiss came to a natural end after ten minutes, and Alex knew that they should be heading back if they didn't want to get caught. She kissed Piper softly but quickly one last time before pulling herself away from the blonde's lithe body. She would've loved to make love to Piper to show her gratitude, but she couldn't. It wasn't like they had fucked enough over the past few days.

"Come on babe. We should head back if we don't want to get caught."

"Mmmm okay but one last thing …"

"What?" Alex tied to turn around to see Piper's face, but before she could do anything, she was being pulled down again and on top of Piper. Piper kissed her quickly and passionately, their tongues plunging into each other's mouth and exploring the familiar depths. It only lasted about ten seconds before Piper pulled back. Alex groaned, she was already worked up now.

"You know what? Fuck it! Or better, fuck you Pipes."

"Yeah … fuck me Al."

"My pleasure babe."

They couldn't resist. Alex made quick work of Piper's clothes, and the blonde did the same with the brunette. They indulged in each other at least two times each, and were fully satisfied afterwards.

* * *

"Morning Pipes."

"Good morning Al. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well actually, no nightmare, isn't that great?"

"No." Alex faced Piper with a surprised look. She thought that Piper would be happy with the progress she was making. This was the first night in months without a nightmare. It had to do with making love to Piper right before she went to sleep of course, but she was kind of happy that there seemed to be progress.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy for me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well Al, if you don't have nightmares, I don't have an excuse to come running over to you and crawl into your arms during the night." Piper had a wide grin on her face. Of course she was joking. She was ecstatic that her girlfriend didn't have a nightmare the previous night. It was reassuring to see that Alex was slowly becoming herself again. There was a long way to go, but Piper knew that the older woman would get there.

"Oh fuck you Pipes!"

"I'm just kidding babe. I'm so happy for you, of course I am." By now, they were standing in the breakfast line in the cafeteria and Piper sneaked a kiss onto Alex's khaki-clad shoulder before nuzzling it quickly. The guards were stationed not too far away from them and Piper quickly pulled back but still stood close to her girlfriend in the breakfast line.

They had a calm day. The grounds and construction crew were still canceled, the crime scene still wasn't being set free so they hung out all day. Cuddled up on Alex's bed, the couple talked about tedious things and it felt so incredible. Finally, a day where they didn't have to talk about problems or anything concerning their relationship. When they were done talking about a subject, either Piper or Alex would lean in and start kissing the other woman. It never went further (except for their hands roaming each other's bodies), but they enjoyed it immensely. This was what their relationship always had been about: comfortable silences, always being comfortable around each other, feeling the other woman close.

After lights out, Piper was in her own bunk again. She slept solidly, remembering the feeling of her girlfriend snuggled up close to her own body. When she closed her eyes, she could still smell that typical Alex smell. Even in prison the brunette still smelled like a million bucks all the time. Piper loved being enveloped in her lover's smell. She slept with a big smile on her face.

Alex too had a very good night again. She was cautiously optimistic, not having a nightmare during the night was a good sign, but she wasn't where she wanted to be yet. She knew she had a long way to go, but she was determined on making it. She imagined lying in bed with Piper like they always did all those years ago, and then for the past few days: spooning, Alex's face buried in the blonde hair and her arm tight around Piper's waist. It was by far her favorite position. They fucked like that numerous times as well, but nothing was as intimate as having her face all snuggled into the soft blonde hair, being enveloped in Piper's smell. She too slept with a big smile on her face.

 _They were "doomed to be together"_ , after all. Alex couldn't wait for the future. Their future.

* * *

 _So? Like it or hate it?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Is anyone still interested in this story? ... I'm terribly sorry it took me this long to upload a new chapter, I went through something rough and it took me some time to recover from the events. I lost inspiration, but I think I found it again ... Let me know if you have special requests for this story! I'll try my best to write it :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Al, wake up sweetie. Time to get up," Piper whispered as she kneeled in front of Alex's bed. Today was Alex's birthday, and she couldn't wait for the day to start. It was a Saturday, which meant that they weren't supposed to work today, and Piper had a few things planned for them. As much as she could plan in prison, that was.

"Hmmmm … Pipes it's Saturday. Let me sleep." Alex's sleepy voice sounded incredibly raspy, a sound Piper loved very much. She placed one hand on the brunette's shoulder and shook her softly, all while she had a genuine smile on her face. It was almost the same as all those years ago; Alex would come home late and Piper would have to coax her out of bed with promises of shower sex.

"I wanted to give you a special birthday gift this morning but since you're not getting up I might as well go shower on my own. My naked body under the water, soaping up my perky little tits and my sweet pussy …"

Alex was up within a second. The thought of birthday shower sex with the blonde, who was still the love of her life, was enough to wake her up anytime in the morning. She only laughed when the younger woman attempted to do her world-famous smirk the way Alex always did, but found it adorable as well. There wasn't anything that Piper could do that she didn't love, well almost anything.

"Okay, let's go babe. The sooner we get there the sooner I get to put my hands on that sexy body of yours."

Piper only laughed loudly before grabbing her things and pulling at Alex's hand as they made their way to the shower block. They met only a few early birds on their way there, and as if luck was on their side, no one was in their shower block. What Alex didn't know, is that Piper took care of everything so they could have an amazing start of their day.

Three orgasms each later, and they finally got round to actually showering and getting out without one attacking the other with their lips. They headed back to their bunks and Piper left Alex with the message that she would be picking her up shortly. The brunette had no idea what it was about, but got ready anyway. She dressed and applied some eyeliner, and went to read a book in her bunk while she was waiting for her girlfriend to arrive.

"You ready?"

Alex looked up and saw her girlfriend standing right next to her bunk with a big smile on her face. She was holding out her hand, and Alex took it while closing the book with her other hand and dropping it on her bed. She'd put it away properly later, now she wanted to spend her birthday with the woman she loves. The only response she gave was a beautiful, fleeting smile and she stood up, never letting go of the younger woman's hand.

Piper lead the way to the rec room, which wasn't as crowded as they both expected it to be. Piper pulled at Alex's hand to take her to the free table in the corner. They sat down and Piper grabbed a few games. She smiled at Alex as she put out the first game.

"How about we make this a little more interesting Al?"

Alex smirked. "And how do we do that Pipes?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I have a surprise for you in our supply closet. But now that I think about it, I would love to get these games to be just a bit dirtier and sexier. How about … the loser of each game has to give the winner two consecutive orgasms, and the winner gets to choose how that happens."

"Mmm. Okay, sounds good babe, let's get this show on the road. The sooner I win these games, the sooner I get my orgasms." Alex was smirking, very sure that she would win every game. That didn't happen though. Piper won every game, all six of them and Alex, although a bit disappointed, took the losses with grace.

As soon as the game session was over, Piper lead Alex to the supply closet. The floor was covered with blankets, and looked quite comfortable and the brunette couldn't wait to get to it. She was so excited to spend her birthday giving her girlfriend the most intense orgasms ever. It was only a matter of seconds until they were both stark naked, clothing thrown everywhere. Alex laid Piper down, and moved in to give her an intense kiss. Their tongues tangled together quickly, and the brunette moved one hand down Piper's body to meet the wetness between her legs.

 _Fuck._ Piper was soaking wet.

Alex groaned against Piper's lips as she felt the sticky silk covering her two fingers, still stroking the blonde's swollen folds. The older woman broke the kiss and immediately moved her lips to the beautiful neck of the woman she loved. She nipped, sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin until the blonde was panting beneath her. Her hand was still slowly stroking up and down Piper's rosy folds and she heard light whimpers coming from her girlfriend. She knew the blonde would need more, but she loved teasing the younger woman and knew that her orgasm would be amplified this way.

When she heard a breathy "please" falling from the blonde's lips, she finally moved her fingers to the pulsing clit and started rubbing slow circles. The loud moan that came from Piper's mouth was enough to make Alex move her mouth away from the blonde's neck. She kissed her lips once move before moving down her body, attending to Piper's perky breasts for a solid ten minutes while still stroking her sensitive clit. When she was satisfied with feeling Piper's nipples harden in her mouth, she placed a few sloppy kisses on Piper's tight abdomen before finally (in Piper's eyes) moving down and laying down between her legs.

The sight before her was one that she used to see in her sexy dreams. Piper's pussy was covered in wetness, her folds open and swollen before her. The blonde's entrance seemed to be pulsing with need, and every once in a while, a drop of arousal would drip down. Alex moaned out as soon as her tongue took the first lick, god did Piper taste good. She always loved tasting Piper's arousal and cum, there was nothing sweeter.

Piper too moaned when she felt Alex's tongue meeting her sensitive pussy. Alex always knew how to get her to the edge just right. When Alex felt that she had gathered most of the blonde's essence covering her pussy lips, she moved her lips so she could put them around the younger woman's pulsing clit. She sucked on it lightly before flicking it with her tongue.

When she heard another whimper coming from above, she moved her head up to look at the blonde's face which was squirming with pleasure. She quickly moved her head back down and pushed her tongue inside Piper's tight entrance and felt the warmth coming from inside. It felt like heaven to Alex, there was no place she'd rather be than inside her girlfriend. It was the best feeling in the world, taking care of the needs of the love of her life.

Piper came when she felt Alex's tongue hitting her G-spot. When she calmed down enough, the brunette moved her tongue out of Piper's pussy and licked her clean before kissing her way up the blonde's body and pressing her lips against the swollen ones beneath her. Alex continued to kiss her girlfriend until the blonde had to break it to catch her breath.

Piper quickly moved her legs so one of them was between Alex's and pushed her hips up so she could press her clit against Alex's wet pussy. It was very much clear to the brunette how the younger woman wanted the next round. When they were together all those years ago, they tribbed the shit out of each other at least once a night. They both loved the feeling of the other's wet pussy rubbing against their own, and the sounds of their body parts slamming together as they grinded harder and harder.

This time was just like all those years ago. Alex took control and grabbed one of Piper's legs to put it over her shoulder so she could rub the soft skin. Piper threw her head back and arched her back as she felt the brunette grind hard into her pussy. Their movements became frantic as Alex lowered Piper's leg and moved down so she could kiss her lover. Their tongues tangled together until they had to catch their breath and Piper pushed her hips up to meet every one of the brunette's thrusts.

They came together, loudly moaning out each other's name.

Their afternoon was far from over.

* * *

"Happy birthday Alex."

Piper handed Alex the gift she got for her. She got Cal to find the most memorable gift she could think of. It was the first edition of "Catcher in the Rye", the first book Alex had ever read to Piper. The memory that was attached to it was one that neither would ever forget.

 _"_ _I just can't believe her! She's such an asshole Al, I don't understand why I still call her mother. She's the worst!" Piper angrily sat down on the couch next to Alex and slammed her palms down onto the cushion beneath her. Alex tried to put her hands on the blonde's arm, but the younger woman shrugged it off. Alex knew Piper didn't mean bad, she was just seriously pissed off, like she always was when she called Carol. She just had to let the younger woman vent, kissing and cuddling her afterwards._

 _"_ _Pipes, don't let her get to you. She has no idea how wonderful her daughter is, and she has no right to. She might be your mother, but you and I both know that she doesn't deserve that title. You're amazing baby girl, and my mom sees you as her own. You know that right?"_

 _"_ _Of course I do Al. She's everything I could ever want from a mother. She's so amazing, as is her daughter."_

 _Piper was calming down considerably, and she smiled a little as Alex walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. The blonde felt her girlfriend nuzzle her hair into her neck, pressing kisses against her pulse point. She closed her eyes and sighed, cuddling into the body behind her._

 _"_ _How about I read you something babe? Sound good?"_

 _Piper didn't respond immediately, instead she turned around in Alex's arms and kissed her softly. She loved the idea of hearing Alex's raspy voice reading to her to relax. After kissing her for a few moments, slowly caressing her lips with her own, she broke the kiss and smiled, nodding. Alex kept her arms around Piper, walking her to the bedroom, and picking up a book on the way._

 _They laid down, Piper's head on Alex's chest, covered with blankets. She nuzzled her head into the brunette's chest and placed her head right above her girlfriend's heart. She could hear the comforting heartbeat underneath her, and the rumbling in Alex's chest as she pronounced every word like it was wrapped in silk._

"Pipes … Thank you."

"You're welcome babe. I love you so much."

"Come here baby girl, let me hold you."

Alex laid down on her bunk so that she was on her back, and Piper crawled into her arms and placed her head on the brunette's chest. It was a position they had taken millions of times and they both felt at home, even though they were in prison. Alex picked up her gift, and started reading. Piper sighed contentedly, like she always did when her girlfriend was reading to her while she was in the brunette's arms.

That sultry voice lulled her to sleep, and Alex continued to stroke the blonde hair, occasionally pressing a kiss on top of her head. It was after lights out, and the brunette didn't even think about waking up the blonde draped over her body, keeping her warm throughout the night.

 _Best birthday ever, fuck prison._

* * *

 _So?_


End file.
